Gilding the Lily
by Canocanopus
Summary: (Gild the lily. Trans: 'melapisi bunga lili dengan emas'. Def: memperindah sesuatu yang sudah indah dari sananya.) Tumpahan emosi Fudou Yukimitsu yang merasa dirinya adalah pedang tak berguna, dan sang saniwa yang memiliki pemikiran berbeda dengan tantounya. Saniwa OC: Hoshimi Akemitsu. PART OF YOU, PART OF ME SERIES.


"Siapa yang mau menemaniku belanja hari ini?"

Sekejap kemudian sorakan ramai terdengar dari anak-anak kecil yang mengerubunginya, menyerukan 'Aku! Aku! Aku!'. Terlihat juga Shinano, Gotou, Atsushi, dan Midare yang harusnya 'sadar umur' dan mengalah, malah ikut berloncat-loncatan di barisan belakang. Bahkan Gokotai dan Sayo kali ini terlihat bertekad keras agar bisa dipilih, walau sayangnya suara mereka tenggelam oleh teriakan tantou lainnya. Hoshimi baru saja hendak menunjuk dua orang ketika seseorang berseru menenangkan mereka.

"Taishou, bagaimana kalau kau ajak orang ini saja?"

Menaikkan posisi kacamatanya hingga terlihat kilatan jahil di matanya, Yagen yang lewat membawa ember berisi air mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk bersender pada tiang di beranda, memandang ke arah kerumunan di sekitar sang saniwa. Sosok itu melirik sinis ke arah tantou berjas putih tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruh-nyuruhku, ha?" tanyanya kasar. "Kau saja yang pergi sana."

"Kau ini rupanya minta disiram ya, Yuki," Yagen membalas dengan tenang, walaupun seringai jahilnya masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya. "Aku mau saja menemani Taishou ke pasar, mengingat dia juga sering mencederai dirinya sendiri dengan cerobohnya."

"Hei!" yang disebut berseru memprotes.

"Tapi," sang tantou melanjutkan, seakan tak ada interupsi apa-apa. "Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, itu juga kalau kau masih belum cukup mabuk untuk bisa melihat, aku ada tugas membersihkan kandang kuda hari ini. Jadi, kau memilih memakai sarung tanganmu dan memunguti jerami-jerami kotor, atau berjalan-jalan di tengah pasar yang ramai? Itu pilihanmu. Ya kan, Taishou?"

"Mengapa kau menyeretku juga?" Saniwanya hanya bisa mendesah pelan. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku, Fudou."

Ucapannya disambut sorakan kecewa para tantou yang sedari tadi mengerubunginya dan suara tawa puas Yagen. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya menggerutu pelan.

"Maaf ya semua, sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikan kalian manisan nanti," ujar sang saniwa dengan nada memohon maaf, dengan cepat mengganti kekecewaan anak-anak di depannya menjadi teriakan gembira, sebelum mereka berlari-lari pergi sambil tertawa. "Akita, Shinano, jangan lupa tugas kalian mengurus kebun hari ini!"

Hoshimi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua tantou yang masih saja saling lempar ejekan di beranda depan ruang tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Perlahan, sosok bersurai violet panjang bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, tatapan mengancamnya belum juga lepas dari remaja berkacamata di sebelahnya.

"Kalau itu perintah Aruji, aku hanya bisa menurutinya," ujarnya, langkahnya sempoyongan mendekati tuannya. "Walaupun aku tak yakin pedang tak berguna sepertiku akan bisa melindungimu nanti."

"Sudah sering kubilang jangan berbicara seperti itu, semua pedangku di sini besar gunanya bagiku, tahu," gadis berambut hitam itu menyentil dahu sang _tsukumogami_ yang masih belum bisa berdiri tegak.

"Semoga beruntung, Yuki~" Yagen berkata dengan riang sebelum berlalu sambil tertawa.

* * *

"Bahan makanan, sudah semua. Sake untuk Nihon dan Jiroucchi, sudah. Sabun cuci, pupuk, bibit tanaman sayur baru, juga sudah….di mana kantong manisan dan permennya? Oh, ya, ada di Fudou…mana dia?"

Saniwa berumur belia itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar belanjaan di genggamannya, kepalanya menengok ke berbagai arah, mencari sosok dengan kuciran surai violet panjang acak-acakan. Matanya menemukan sosok tantounya berdiri di depan sebuah toko. Ia melihat jimat-jimat omamori, tali-tali anyaman warna-warni, bermacam hiasan gantungan, dan banyak ragam pernak-pernik lainnya menghiasi wajah toko tersebut. Hoshimi belum pernah mengunjungi toko itu, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang tantounya butuhkan di sana. Jadi dia putuskan agar menunggunya saja.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya ketika Fudou kembali. "Mungkin lain kali sebaiknya kau bilang dulu ingin ke mana, kau sempat membuatku khawatir tadi."

"…yaa, maaf, maaf," gumamnya dengan suara jengkel, walau begitu matanya tidak berani menatap sang saniwa. "Pedang tidak berguna dan hanya bisa merepotkanmu seperti aku ini memang pantasnya kau hukum saja."

Hoshimi hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman sedih.

* * *

Jalanan di depan mereka bermandikan spektrum warna menyala, jingga cemerlang dan kuning keemasan berpadu indah. Gerimis singkat yang barusan turun memancarkan tujuh warna di beberapa sudut jalan, menambah dekorasi alami kota Hirosaki. Seorang gadis berpakaian ala miko menyenandungkan irama riang selagi berjalan, sesekali mengigiti permen apel di tangannya. Sedangkan remaja laki-laki di sebelahnya berulang kali menengokkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah, melihat-lihat aktivitas penduduk di sekitarnya.

Sang saniwa beruntung ditempatkan di Provinsi Mutsu, tepatnya di daerah Aomori ini, di mana bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah di musim semi, apel-apel manis menunggu untuk disantap di musim panas, dan daun-daun berbagai warna beterbangan dibawa angin sejuk saat musim gugur. Pemandangan indah kota Hirosaki membuatnya nyaman, walaupun dia hanya sekedar bertugas di sini. Hari-harinya sebagai komandan utama pasukannya terasa indah, semua pertempuran melawan Pasukan Revisioner Sejarah seakan hanya mimpi buruk belaka.

"Aku bosan…" Hoshimi menggumam sambil menghela napas, setelah beberapa saat berjalan. "Fudou, apa barang-barang bawaanmu terlalu berat? Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu saja di jembatan Kastil Hirosaki."

"Itu kan tinggal sedikit lagi berjalan sudah sampai citadel. Bukannya lebih baik kita cepat-cepat saja?" ujar Fudou, alisnya terangkat meragukan keputusan tuannya yang selalu saja santai. Gadis di sebelahnya hanya menggulirkan bola matanya, senyum seringainya terbentang lebar. Sang _tsukumogami_ hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya cuek, mengikuti saniwanya berjalan di depannya.

Jembatan yang dimaksud adalah sebuah jembatan kecil yang membentang di atas sungai kecil, dan persis di sebelah kirinya adalah Kastil Hirosaki yang megah. Mereka berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di tengah jembatan tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang saniwa menaruh barang bawaannya, lalu meloncat dan duduk di atas pegangan jembatan.

"Hehe, pemandangan musim gugur di sini memang lebih indah daripada saat musim semi!" dengan riang gadis berambut hitam itu menyuarakan perasaan senangnya. "Ya kan, Fudou?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggumam tak jelas, setengah wajahnya terbenam kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas pegangan jembatan. Mungkin dia hanya lelah membantunya membawa barang belanjaan, pikir sang saniwa. Karenanya dia hanya menolehkan pandangannya, kembali menatap daun-daun yang jatuh perlahan ke permukaan sungai.

"Aruji," lagi-lagi sosok di sebelahnya memanggil. Sang saniwa yang sibuk mengigiti permen apelnya hanya menggumam tanda mendengarkan.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku sudah jadi pedang yang bagus digunakan untukmu?"

Saniwa yang sedang asyik memandangi jatuhnya ranting-ranting kering menoleh cepat ke sebelahnya, alisnya bertautan di bawah kening yang berkerut heran. Jelas tak pernah menduga pertanyaan seperti itu akan sampai di daun telinganya, dia tak pernah mengharap akan mendengarnya dari setiap prajurit bawahan—tidak, teman seperjuangannya.

 _Tsukumogami_ _tantou_ di kanannya tidak menampakkan perubahan posisi, seakan dia tak pernah melontarkan ucapan apapun. Namun, Hoshimi bisa melihat matanya. Kedua iris indah sewarna amethyst di balik surai violet yang acak-acakan, memancarkan cahaya temaram pantulan jiwa yang berkecamuk di tengah kumpulan emosi yang lama terpendam. Dia mengenal perasaan yang terpancar di mata sang tantou. Itu adalah perasaan yang memandang rendah diri sendiri, merasa dirinya tak pernah cukup baik; perasaaan super inferioritas diri.

Untuk sejenak, sang saniwa hanya membiarkan sunyi mengambil alih suasana, mempersilahkan orkestra alam memainkan melodi yang sejuk. Semilir angin membawa daun-daun gugur menari di udara, burung-burung di kejauhan menyenandungkan lagu riang gembira, aroma petrikor setelah hujan yang harum menenangkan pikiran. Waktu berlalu terlalu lama dalam kesunyian, sehingga _tsukumogami_ bersosok belia tersebut hampir mengira bahwa sang saniwa hanya mengacuhkannya.

Seketika, sesuatu yang berwarna merah cerah dan berkilau muncul menutupi setengah pandangannya. Agak mengejutkan, membuatnya sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya permen apel yang segar dan masih terbungkus, diikat oleh pita warna merah muda. Saniwanya, yang masih menahan permen apelnya di mulut, memandangnya dengan mata agak membesar, menunggunya melakukan sesuatu.

"Sudah, ambil saja. Aku memang membelikannya untukmu," Sang saniwa membuka kepalan tangan tantounya, meletakkan permen itu pada tangannya yang terbuka, dan mengepalkan tangan itu lagi pada gagangnya. Fudou hanya memandang adegan yang terjadi di depannya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" ucap Hoshimi. "Kau ingat sudah berapa bulan kau tinggal di citadel kita?"

"Entahlah. 3 bulan?" Fudou berkata. "Aku tak pernah menghitung hari-hari yang sudah lewat, tak ada gunanya. Yah, walaupun mungkin itu pekerjaan yang cocok bagi pedang yang sama tak bergunanya sepertiku."

"Kalau menurutmu apa yang sudah lalu tak ada gunanya, lalu mengapa kau terus menyalahkan dirimu akan apa yang terjadi jauh di masa lampau?"

"…itu…persoalan yang berbeda, Aruji." Fudou terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku tak berguna bagi Tuan Nobunaga, aku tak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya, namun kini sebagian dari dirinya hidup dalam diriku. Tak peduli seberapa lama aku ada di dunia ini, dia akan selalu ada di dalam diriku, mengingatkanku akan betapa bodohnya diriku, bahwa aku tak akan pernah memiliki nilai guna, baik saat aku melayaninya, maupun di saat aku menjadi bawahanmu."

"Terkadang, aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa merubah diriku menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Aku benci diriku yang sekarang, yang tak berdaya dan hanya bisa menenggelamkan perasaanku dengan amazake. Aku cuma pedang tak berguna, yang bahkan tak bisa memberikan apapun sebagai ganti kasih sayang yang diberikan padaku oleh para Tuanku."

"Oleh karena itu, tolong beritahu aku, Aruji. Apakah aku sudah menjadi pedang yang bagus bagimu? Ataukah aku masih saja tak berbeda dengan seonggok logam tak berguna?"

Pertanyaannya seakan menggantung rendah di udara, membuat sang saniwa merasakan keraguan dengan jawaban yang sudah dia pegang, namun dia rasa tidak akan cukup memuaskan bagi sang _tsukumogami_. Akhirnya, dia hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan, berharap kepada Tuhan semoga dia tak akan menyakiti perasaan Fudou lebih jauh lagi.

"Yukki."

Fudou menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Sudah lama Hoshimi tidak menggunakan nama panggilan itu, yang mana hanya dia lakukan jika hanya ada mereka berdua saja, atau di saat perasaan Fudou sedang kacau dan Hoshimi merasa butuh menghiburnya.

"Kau tahu? Di dunia asalku, ada kalimat dari seorang pujangga terkenal dari negeri asing, yang kemudian dijadikan istilah peribahasa." Hoshimi perlahan menegakkan badannya, mencoba agar tidak terjatuh ke sungai karena posisi duduknya.

"' _Untuk menyepuh emas dengan emas lagi, melapisi bunga lili dengan cat, menyemprotkan wewangian ke bunga violet, menghaluskan bongkahan es, menambahkan lapisan warna pada pelangi, atau untuk menghias cahaya indah dari surga dengan menggunakan cahaya juga, adalah pemborosan dan upaya berlebih yang menggelikan.'_ " Sang saniwa menuturkan kalimat-kalimat puitis dari guratan kenangan di dalam pikirannya. "Singkatnya, 'melapisi bunga dengan emas'."

"Di masamu ada orang-orang yang melakukan itu?" Fudou bertanya tak percaya. "Apa tujuannya? Bunga sudah indah dari sananya, lapisan emas tak akan menambah keindahannya."

"Persis." Hoshimi menepukkan tangannya, senang bahwa tantounya bisa menangkap maksudnya. "Istilah itu mengatakan kepada kita, tak ada gunanya memperindah apa yang sudah indah dari awalnya."

"Bagiku, semua pedangku sudah indah seperti apa adanya mereka sekarang," sang saniwa melanjutkan, tangannya memutar-mutar gagang permen apel yang sudah seperempat habis. "Namun, beberapa dari mereka merasa belum puas dengan diri mereka sekarang. Jadi mereka mempercantik diri mereka sendiri, dengan cara-cara yang menurut mereka akan membuat mereka pantas disebut sebagai pedang yang bagus. Aku tak akan melarangnya, selama mereka tidak berusaha terlalu keras sehingga malah akan memperburuk keadaan."

"Jadi, menurutmu merubah diriku sendiri akan membuat semuanya memburuk?" tanya Fudou, nada suaranya mulai berubah kelam lagi.

"Ya dan tidak," Hoshimi menjawab santai. "Begini, jika kau ingin merubah sedikit dari dirimu demi kebaikanmu sendiri, aku tak akan menghalangimu. Tapi, apa yang ingin kaulakukan sekarang adalah perubahan total terhadap dirimu. Itulah yang tak akan kuperbolehkan. Karena aku sudah menyayangi dirimu yang sekarang, dirimu apa adanya di sebelahku sekarang ini adalah sosok yang sudah kucintai selama 3 bulan sejak kedatanganmu di citadel."

"Kalau dirimu seperti sekarang saja sudah kuanggap sebagai pedang yang bagus dan pantas, untuk apa mengubah dirimu seluruhnya?"

Iris hitam kecoklatan yang sedari tadi menatap ke kejauhan kini bergulir, mengalihkan fokus kepada sosok remaja yang berdiri di sebelahnya, yang kini hanya tertegun diam di tempatnya. Menyeringai lebar, sang saniwa meloncat turun dari tempatnya duduk di pegangan jembatan, kemudian mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke sekeliling leher tantounya. Suara tawa terlontar dari mulutnya selagi tangan kirinya mengacak-acak rambut violet panjang itu.

"Dengar ya, jika kita berhasil menghabisi musuh di Ikedaya, bosku akan memberiku barang-barang khusus yang susah didapatkan, yang nantinya digunakan untuk pelatihan kiwame! Haha, pelatihan 'pengesahan', dengan jaminan bahwa peserta yang lolos akan menjadi pedang yang memiliki tingkat kemampuan lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya!" Hoshimi berkata dengan semangat. "Untuk saat ini, hanya tantou yang bisa menjalani pelatihan itu. Kau dengar itu? Kau sudah pasti akan kuikutkan pelatihan itu, setidaknya dengan itu kau akan memiliki kesempatan memperbaiki sedikit bagian dirimu!"

"Tapi, rupanya para tantou harus pergi sendiri selama 3 hari dan pulang di hari keempat," Hoshimi menambahkan sambil berpura-pura sedih. "Haa, aku benar-benar tak rela melepas adik-adikku sendiri. Apalagi kau, aku yakin kau pasti akan tersasar di tengah jalan. Kau kan buta arah."

"Hei, setidaknya seranganku lumayan kuat!" Fudou berseru memprotes. "Apa gunanya sampai ke tujuan kalau tidak bisa melawan musuh di jalan?"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kaulakukan, mengajak mereka minum sampai mabuk?" Saniwanya menyeringai jahil. "Oh ya, omong-omong soal itu, kau tak boleh membawa amazake dalam pelatihan itu."

"Haah? Kalau begitu aku tak ingin ikut!"

"Tidak, kau harus ikut," ucap sang saniwa tegas, sebelum mengeluarkan senyuman kecil. "Percayalah, kau akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik setelahnya. Yah, walaupun tanpa ikut itu juga kau sudah sangat berguna bagiku, tapi apa salahnya menambah kemampuanmu?"

"Jadi, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Fudou Yukimitsu," tambahnya setelah menarik kembali tangannya yang sedari tadi merangkul erat tantou tersebut. "Ya, kau sudah menjadi pedang yang bagus bagiku. Sangat, sangat bagus, malah. Dan aku senang karenanya."

Hoshimi tersenyum lebar, memandang ke arah sosok di depannya, yang perlahan ikut membentuk senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu menahan permennya dengan menggigitnya di mulut lagi, sementara tangannya sibuk mengambil barang-barang belanjaan yang dia taruh.

"Nah, ayo pulang."

"Tunggu," kata Fudou, membuat saniwanya menaruh barang-barangnya lagi di bawah. Sang _tsukumogami_ merogoh kantung celananya, sebelum menarik keluar sepasang tali anyaman berwarna cerah. Satu terbuat dari jalinan tali tebal berwarna ungu cerah dan kuning keemasan, satunya lagi disusun dari kepangan warna merah menyala dan kuning emas; kedua ujung tali-tali tersebut diikat menjadi simpul yang bisa saling mengait, jadi mungkin tali itu bisa dililitkan di pergelangan tangan sebagai gelang.

Fudou mengulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan tali yang berwarna merah-emas. Hoshimi melihat hiasan bel emas kecil tergantung di salah satu ujungnya.

"Saat melihat tali ini di toko yang kulewati tadi, entah kenapa aku terpikirkan dirimu. Jadi kubeli saja," tuturnya. "Memang bukan hadiah yang terlalu bagus, jadi maaf jika bukan seleramu."

Sang saniwa, yang sedari tadi tertegun diam, tersenyum perlahan. Dia mengambil tali tersebut, namun setelahnya dia mengangkat pergelangan tangan tantounya, yang mana mengejutkannya.

"Kalau tali ini mengingatkanmu padaku, maka jadikan ini sebagai penghiburmu jika kau meragukan dirimu sendiri lagi," ungkap gadis itu, selagi tangannya melingkarkan tali tersebut di pergelangan tangan Fudou, lalu mengaitkan kedua ujungnya. "Pikirkan semua kata-kataku tadi jika kau kemudian merasa dirimu tak cukup berguna bagiku."

"Dan yang ini," Hoshimi melanjutkan sambil mengambil tali berwarna ungu-emas dari kepalan tangan Fudou. "Akan kupakai sebagai pengingat bahwa aku memiliki pedang yang sangat berguna bagiku, dan aku sangat bersyukur memiliki dia sebagai bawahan—tidak, sebagai teman seperjuanganku, dan sebagai keluargaku."

"Terima kasih, ya."

Saat hendak mengaitkan kedua ujung tali gelang tersebut, ia melihat bahwa rupanya, tali emas yang membentuk jalinan tali anyaman tersebut terlalu panjang. Matanya melirik ke arah pita yang mengikat rambut Fudou, kemudian dengan senyuman kecil tangannya mengikat tali tersebut menjadi bentuk pita.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kita pulang. Micchan dan Kacchan akan memarahiku kalau aku lagi-lagi terlambat membawakan bahan masakan untuk makan malam," Hoshimi menambahkan sambil tertawa. "Ayo bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini, Yukki. Atau kau sudah merasa terlalu lelah?"

"Hei, jangan memandang rendah diriku hanya karena aku pedang yang tak berguna!" yang ditanya memprotes sambil mengambil sebagian barang dari tangan saniwanya, walaupun segera setelahnya ia tertawa dan tersenyum lebar, sesuatu yang belum pernah Fudou lakukan sebelumnya.


End file.
